Just Me Who Can Serve Your Love!
by UtaChan834
Summary: "Aku harus memilikinya! Arthur! Tunggulah maid yang akan membuatmu puas ini!" Disaat Arthur membuka ajang pencarian pelayan pribadi untuknya, Alfred F. Jones yang tergila-gila kepada kakaknya ini menyihir dirinya menjadi wanita dan mengikuti ujian menjadi maid yang baik dibantu Francis! apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar? THIS IS AU!HETALIA


**Just Me Who Can Serve Your Love!**

 **Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya-sensei**

 **This story belongs to me, Auth Merica \^^/**

 **Warning~! Ini masih rated T, selanjutnya rated M :v**

 **Pair:** **AU!** **Arthur x** **AU!** **Alfred or UKUS (lagi demen :v)**

 **Don't like, don't read! -3-/**

 **~~Enjoy Reading!~~**

"—Hari ini Pangeran Muda Britania, Arthur Kirkland, menetapkan bahwa beliau akan membuka audisi pencarian pelayan pribadi barunya di Kerajaan Britania Raya Februari nanti—"

Oh tidak. Tidak lagi.

Dadaku kembali berdegup dengan kencang. Penyakit fanboy-ku kembali kambuh. "Aku... selesai sarapan," Dengan segera aku bangkit dan melangkah dengan cepat ke kamar. Ku kunci pintu kamarku dan kuhempaskan badanku ke kasur. Lalu, kututupi mukaku dengan bantal yang bergambar bendera Negara Penggila Teh itu. "AAAAAAAAH ASTAGA! ACARA ITU SUDAH HAMPIR DIMULAI! BAGAIMANA INI?!" teriakku dengan panik. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Sebulan lagi audisi itu akan dimulai, lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku harus mendekati Arthur sebelum ia suka kepada perempuan lain! Tapi, masa' harus dengan audisi itu? Itu sangat Impossible! Ahhh, aku pusing!

Eh, by the way, kalian belum tahu siapa aku, kan? Namaku Alfred F. Jones, anak sulung dari presiden Amerika Serikat ke-44, Barack Obama. Aku mempunyai seorang adik perempuan bernama Amelia F. Jones yang orangnya curigaan. Kupikir dia juga punya rahasia sepertiku, tapi, yha, aku tak peduli. Tapi bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan sekarang.

Inti dari permasalahanku tadi adalah, AKU JATUH CINTA KEPADA ARTHUR KIRKLAND.

Yeah, anggap saja aku aneh karena menyukai seorang laki-laki. Sebenarnya, aku dulunya masih punya "jiwa" dan sifat laki-laki, tapi semua itu menghilang dengan perlahan gara-gara Valentine Februari kemarin, dan juga gara-gara Amelia sialan itu...

—Flashback—

"Hei, Arthur! Lama sekali kau!" Alfred melambaikan tangan ke arah Arthur. Yah, mereka sedang liburan di negara tempat lahir Kiku Honda. Kini mereka sedang piknik di taman Sakura yang ada di Tokyo. Kelihatannya Alfred membawa sesuatu, ada apakah gerangan? (kepo lu auth) "Aku kan hanya telat 5 menit, tidak sabaran sekali, sih," ia melepas mantel coklatnya. "Tadi aku bangun terlambat karena tadi malam aku menyelesaikan laporanku yang terakhir, sorry" ujarnya sambil tersenyum gentle. Astaga, sudah lama Alfred tak melihat senyum Arthur yang begitu tulus itu. "Huh, kenapa sih kau begitu rajin? Bahkan kau masih menyelesaikan laporan kerjamu di hari liburan kita," gerutu Alfred sambil masih memegang tas selempangnya. 'Ah, Amelia aneh-aneh saja. Apa dia suka Arthur, ya? Sampai-sampai menyuruhku memberikan sepotong coklat yang bisa membuat orang gemuk ini,' batin Alfred kesal. Yeah, ini tanggal 14 Februari. Hari dimana para kaum hawa memberikan coklat kepada cowok yang mereka sukai. Alfred berpikir, kenapa sih mereka mau bercapek-capek bahkan sampai terluka membuat sepotong makanan bergula tinggi yang akhirnya juga dimakan sama orang lain. "Ah, itu laporan terakhirku. Kan tanggung, hehe~ kamu bersemangat sekali, sih" ia menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa kecil. "A-aku bukannya semangat, tapi, yha, ini kan liburan. Lagipula pemandangannya juga sangat indah, jadi aku tak mau melewatkan momen ini sendirian," Alfred melirik ke Arthur dengan sedikit menunduk.

'Aku harus memberikannya sekarang'

Tangan Alfred merogoh ke dalam tas selempangnya, mengambil coklat Amelia untuk Arthur. Jujur saja, ia bingung mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Astaga, dia hanya mengantar coklat dari adiknya, hanya mengantar. "Hei, Arthur," panggilnya dengan hati-hati. "Ya?" Arthur menoleh sambil tersenyum. 'Ah, kenapa sangat berat mengatakannya?' batin Alfred dengan ragu. "A...aku punya sesuatu untukmu, terimalah" Dengan segera tangannya memberikan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati berpita yang isinya cokelat sambil menunduk. Arthur nampaknya sedikit kaget akan benda yang dipegang Alfred. "Co-coklat? A-Alfred, kau..." Arthur merapatkan rahangnya, dan kemudian akhirnya tersenyum tulus. "He-hei, jangan salah sangka, ya. A-aku cuma mengan—!" Alfred sontak kaget saat jari tangan Arthur menempel erat di sekitar sela-sela jarinya seperti tali yang diikat mati.

Arthur menggenggam tangannya. Sangat erat.

'A-apa? A-aku belum selesai bicara!' batinnya malu. "He-hei Arthur, i-itu bukan coklatku, maksudku, aku juga tak membuatnya sih, tapi itu dari A—" Tiba-tiba Alfred menutup mulutnya dengan cepat. Muka Arthur mungkin sudah ada 5 centi dekatnya dari muka Alfred. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Alfred melirik ke arah lain sementara Arthur masih memandanginya sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya melihat wajahmu. Mukamu memerah~" Ujar Arthur sambil memainkan pipi Alfred. Alfred masih melirik ke arah lain dan menggembungkan pipi kirinya. Akhirnya Arthur menjauhkan jarak mukanya dan melihat cokelat berbentuk hati yang Alfred berikan tadi. "By the way, thank you. Sudah lama aku tak makan coklat, apalagi ini coklat darimu," ia kembali tersenyum. 'Itu bukan dariku! Tapi dari Amelia!' Alfred ingin sekali mengatakan itu keras-keras, tapi entah mengapa rahangnya tak mau terbuka. "Eh, Arthur." Alfred sengaja berhenti bicara. "...Kau...sudah punya kekasih?" Alfred langsung menutup rahangnya. "Hah? Err, belum sih. Tapi, rencananya, Februari tahun depan aku akan mencari pengganti pelayan pribadi lamaku, dan harus perempuan. Kalau selama 5 bulan aku nyaman bersamanya, maka dia akan kujadikan istri," Arthur masih mengunyah coklat.

DEG.

Alfred sontak kaget. 'Istri? Astaga, dia akan mempunyai keluarga, dan anak,' Batin Alfred ragu. Wait, kenapa dirinya cemas? Apa dirinya cemas akan kehilangan kakaknya itu? "He-hei, bukannya cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, ya? Belum tentu perempuan itu punya rasa yang sama, kan?" Ujar Alfred dengan cepat. Jujur saja, dia masih belum siap dengan tindakan Arthur nanti. Hubungannya akan semakin renggang, dan akhirnya ia akan dtinggalkan. Arthur adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia sayangi di dunia ini. Tanpa Arthur, ia akan kesepian, benar-benar kesepian. "Yah, itu sih, urusan lain lagi. Masih lama kok, jadi aku tak usah susah-susah memikirkan tentang itu. Kau cemas aku akan meninggalkanmu setelah punya keluarga?" Arthur menatap mata biru laut milik Alfred. "Ti-tidak, kok! Kalau kau mau menikah, ya tinggal nikah saja! Aku tidak akan menghalangimu, kok! Hanya saja, tindakanmu itu mungkin terlalu dipaksakan...dan akan membuat orang malah tak suka padamu karena sifatmu itu..." Alfred menggaruk kepalanya dan melirik ke arah lain. 'Kenapa aku begitu cemas, ya?' Batin Alfred. Kakaknya tertawa kecil, lalu mengusap rambut Alfred. "Don't worry, i always be your side," Mata emerald Arthur menatapnya. Alfred tak sanggup melihat kakaknya lama-lama. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia tak mau kehilangan kakaknya, lagi.

"Ah, aku akan membelikanmu es krim. Tunggu disini, ya!" Arthur segera bangkit dan berjalan cpat ke mobil es krim yang dipenuhi anak-anak. Alfred hanya bisa memandangnya dari jauh. Ia memegang dadanya, lalu merona. Perasaan apa ini? Apa ini yang disebut... Cinta?! Astaga, benar. Ini adalah awal cinta dari seorang lelaki bernama Alfred F. Jones kepada Arthur Kirkland yang merupakan kakaknya sendiri. Ia harus tetap bersama kakaknya, tak ada yang boleh mendekatinya selain dirinya!

—

Nah, begitulah ceritanya. Aku agak sedikit posesif, ya? Setelah mengetahui aku menyukai Arthur, aku berusaha memata-matainya untuk mengetahui apakah ada perempuan yang sedang ia incar. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Benar apa yang ia katakan. Ia akan mencari pendamping hidupnya Februari tahun ini. Nah, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apakah aku harus menyamar menjadi perempuan untuk mendapatkannya? Operasi plastik? Yah, memang sih aku punya uang yang berlimpah untuk melakukan itu, tapi... aku rasa itu bukan rencana yang baik. Ahh! Apa yang kulakukan sekarang!

KRIEET...

Dengan cepat aku bangkit dari kasur setelah mendengar pintu kamarku dibuka. "A-AMELIA!" aku hampir terkena serangan jantung saat Amelia masuk ke kamarku. Kau tahu, kan, aku tergila-gila dengan Arthur. Selayaknya seorang fanboy, aku menempelkan poster-poster Arthur yang Gantengnya-naudzubillahiminzalik. Dan bagaimana Amelia membuka pintu kamarku yang sudah kukunci?! Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihatnya.

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Jadi, jangan takut aku akan menyebarkannya. Ikutlah denganku. Kau pasti akan tahu—" Ia berbicara dengan muka datar dan keluar. Aku terbingung-bingung. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang. Wait, dia berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri. Lalu, ia membuka pintu kamarnya, dan—

"HAH?!" Aku kembali shock saat aku melihat kamar Amelia yang dipenuhi poster dan aksesoris Alice Kirkland, adik perempuan Arthur. Ternyata, selama ini, dia juga sepertiku! "Sudah mengerti? Aku butuh bantuanmu—" Ia memegang kedua tanganku dan mengubah mukanya menjadi muka memelas, "KAKAK! AKU TAK BISA MENDAPATKAN ALICE FEBRUARI NANTI! DIA AKAN DAPAT PRIA LAIN, DAN TAMATLAH RIWAYATKU!". Matanya berkaca-kaca. Aku juga menatapnya dalam-dalam dan bahagia, "ASTAGA, TERNYATA KAMU JUGA SEBANDING DENGANKU! AKU JUGA TAK BISA MENDAPATKAN ARTHUR FEBRUARI NANTI! BAGAIMANA INI, AMELIA?!" Aku memasang muka bahagia seperti baru mendapatkan hadiah lotre. "Hah? Kukira kakak punya jalan pintas untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini—" ia memasang muka sweatdrop. "Hah? Daritadi aku pusing tujuh keliling memikirkan bagaimana caranya aku bisa mendekati Arthur..." Aku juga sweatdrop. Kami berdua sama-sama berpikir di atas kasur Amelia. Hmm, apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?

"Aha! Kita bisa minta bantuan Allistor untuk menyihir kita bertukar badan!" seru Amelia tiba-tiba. "WTF AMELIA! Kamu mau Allistor tahu perasaan kita?" sungguh, itu sangat tidak masuk akal! "Hm... bagaimana kalau kita tidak meminta bantuan, tetapi mengambilnya saja?" Aku menatap adikku. "Mencuri maksudmu? Apakah kita bisa tidak ketahuan dengan mudah?" aku masih memangku daguku. Amelia mulai berbicara, "Hmm...mungkin—"

"—kita bisa meminta pertolongan kepada orang yang dekat tetapi juga merupakan musuh Arthur dan Alice untuk mengambil buku mantra Allistor!"

"Maksudmu, France dan Franco—Marianne?" Tebakku sambil membedakan nama adik Francis yang namanya hampir mirip-mirip. Apa mereka berdua bisa dipercaya? Aku bukan tipe orang yang gampang percaya dengan orang lain meskipun orang yang sangat dekat denganku (kecuali Arthur yang sangat kupercayai walaupun ia sering berbohong waktu halloween). Francis yang super mesum itu bisa jadi rivalku. Hubungan Francis dan Arthur seperti musuh, tapi faktanya mereka selalu barsama-sama dimanapun kapanpun! Saat meeting PBB contohnya! Mereka selalu bersama dan duduk selalu bersampingan! Walau sering berantem di publik, di rumah mereka bersenda gurau bersama dan minum wine bersama! Yeah, aku tahu mereka sudah sangat seperti kakak adik sebelum Arthur mengadopsiku, tapi AKU BENCI MEREKA! Aku sangat benci France! Banyak para fangirl mengatakan kalau mereka itu pasangan canon yang sangat manis. TAPI TIDAK BUATKU! Mereka terlihat manis karena drama love-hate mereka! Pokoknya takkan kubiarkan Arthur jatuh di dekapan Francis! (*Alfred pake baju zirah dan megang pedang *sfx: evil france laugh dan Arthur teriak minta tolong)

"Hei, kak! Kita harus bergegas minta bantuan, sebelum terlambat! Walau masih 2 bulan, kita harus belajar menjadi pelayan!" Amelia yang sudah memakai jaket mengguncang badanku yang membuat aku terbangun dari segala khayalan seramku. Ya, kuakui bahwa melihat Arthur dan Francis bertunangan lebih mengerikan daripada zombie ataupun hantu-hantu lainnya. "Sekarang kita minta pertolongan mereka? Apa kau serius?" Aku bangkit dari kasur Amelia yang bergambar bendera United Kingdom. "Yes, this is the last chance. Setelah ini tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk mendekati pujaan hati kita," ucapnya serius. Astaga, tak kusangka Amelia orangnya setia juga. "Baiklah, ayo! Kita harus mendapatkan pujaan hati kita!" Aku sangaaaat bersemangat. Kami keluar dari kamar Amelia, pergi ke central park, bercerita satu sama lain, dan kemudian memesan e-tiket pesawat.

"T-tunggu. Kita tanya dulu Francis dan Marianne sekarang ada di mana," Ujarku sebelum menekan tombol 'beli tiket'. "Ah, baiklah. Kau telpon Francis, dan aku telpon Marianne," Ia pergi ke bawah pohon rindang dan menelepon Marianne. Aku menyesal telah mengatakan itu. Sejujurnya, aku muak berbicara dengan Francis. Tetapi, aku juga butuh bantuan Francis. Mending aku telepon dia dulu. Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya padanya. Aku menganbil handphoneku dan segera mengkontak Francis.

"...tuuut..."

' _Bonjour?_ '

"Ah, halo Francis,"

' _Oh, Alfred! Ada perlu apa kau meneleponku? Tumben sekali..._ '

"Jadi begini, kau sedang dimana sekarang?"

' _Oh, aku sedang di London bersama Marianne untuk—_ '

"ADAPERLUAPAKAUDILONDON?!"

' _He-hei, tenang. Kenapa shock sekali sih? Aku belum menyelesaikan perkataanku!_ '

"Maka selesaikanlah sekarang!"

' _Jadi, aku dan Marianne di London untuk berlibur. Kau tahu, Ratu kembali mengundangku ke kerajaan dan Arthur kembali menyiksaku disana. Sungguh, aku tak mau ke London sebenarnya, tapi aku dijadikan juri untuk ajang pencarian pelayan pribadi Arthur_ '

"...Hah..."

' _Jadi begitulah,_ '

"..."

' _Alfred? Kau masih disana?_ '

"A-ah, aku masih disini. Jadi, bisakah aku menemuimu di London? Tapi bukan di Istana Buckingham, di mana saja asalkan tidak ketahuan Arthur."

' _Ada apa ini? Kenapa malah jadi rahasia-rahasiaan?_ '

"NOISY! Aku akan berangkat ke London besok! Cepat kirimi aku tempat yang sangat sepi di London! ...Tuuut..."

' _Halo? Alfred? Alfred?_ '

Dengan segera aku mematikan telepon Francis. Apa? Dia akan jadi juri di ajang pencarian pelayan pribadi Arthur? Astaga, aku tak menyangka Ratu akan berbuat begitu. Setidaknya, dia tak berpatisipasi. Aku bisa bernafas dengan lega. Kulihat Amelia berjalan lagi kemari. "Kata Marrianne, dia sedang di London. Dia diundang Ratu untuk menjadi juri ajang pencarian pelayan pribadi Alice," ujarnya santai. "Hah? Francis juga menjadi juri untuk ajang pencarian pelayan pribadi Arthur yang baru," Jadi, 2 mesum bersaudara yang penuh pesona itu akan menjadi juri untuk ajang pencarian pelayan baru Februari nanti? "Itu artinya... KITA BISA BERNAFAS LEGA KARENA MEREKA TIDAK BERPATISIPASI!" Ujar Amelia kegirangan. "Yah, setidaknya mereka aman untuk menjaga rahasia kita..." Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Ayo cepat pesan e-tiket nya!" Amelia sangat high tension. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan bertahan agar aku tidak berteriak sambil berguling-guling di tanah.

Satu hari setelahnya...

—SKIP—

Aku dan Amelia sudah menaruh koper kami di The Milestone Hotel, hotel bintang lima di Inggris yang khusus dipesan Francis dan Marianne kepada kami. "Nah, hari ini aku janjian dengan France bertemu di Bluebell Woods. Dan kau?" Ujarku sambil meminum cola yang belum habis dari tadi. "Aku janjian bertemu Marianne di Queen Mary Garden. By the way, aku akan melamar Alice disana lho~~" Pamernya. "Huh, belum diterima jadi butler saja sudah sombong," cibirku. Aku bangkit dan memakai jaket biru kesayanganku. "Aku pergi sekarang. Sudah waktunya. Semoga berhasil!" Aku berlari keluar hotel dan memberhentikan taksi. "Please take me to Bluebell Woods," Aku duduk dengan santai sambil membayangkan aku dan Arthur menikah 3 3 3

Di Bluebell Woods...

"Francis!" Aku melambaikan tanganku kearahnya sambil berlari kecil. "Ah, Bonjour, Alfred." Dia duduk di bangku taman sambil memangku kepalanya. Dengan segera aku duduk di sampingnya. "Si, apa yang akan kau bicarakan padaku, Alfred?" Ujarnya santai. Aku meremas jaketku. Ini merupakan hal yang cukup sulit dilakukan. "Jadi, begini Francis," Aku mulai menatap mukanya, "Aku cinta Arthur". Sontak ia menyemburkan jus jeruk yang sedang ia minum. "H-hah?! A-apa kau sedang bercanda Alfred? Itu sangaaat tidak lucu kau tahu—" dengan segera aku menyela, "Tidak, aku serius. Aku cinta Arthur, Pria dengan alis bertumpuk-tumpuk seperti kardus rongsokan Dwi yang diikat menggunakan tali rafia, Pangeran muda Britania Raya yang akan menjadi Raja setelah menikah." Aku menatapnya tajam. Dia mencerna semua perkataanku, lalu mulai berbicara. "Oh, jadi kau meminta pertolonganku untuk mengajarimu semua hal tentang menjadi maid, atau memintaku untuk memenangkanmu agar kau bisa menjadi pelayan pribadi sekaligus istri Arthur?" Ia tersenyum mesum menatapku. Sontak aku kaget. "KAU BISA MEMBACA PIKIRANKU!" jeritku. Kenapa dia tahu siasatku? Ah! Kini apa yang bisa kulakukan lagi?

"Hahaha, tenang, aku tak suka Arthur, kok. Aku takkan menikungmu di ajang pencarian pelayan pribadi Arthur. Jadi apa yang kau minta dariku?" Aku terdiam sebentar, lalu mulai berbicara. "Aku meminta bantuanmu untuk mencuri buku mantra Allistor dan menyihirku menjadi perempuan. Lalu ajari aku menjadi maid dan daftarkan aku ke ajang itu!" Ujarku dengan cepat layaknya rapper. "Me-mencuri? Apa kau bercanda? Kau mau dilahap Loch Ness? Itu takkan semudah yang kau bayangkan!" Francis memasang muka ketakutan sambil membayangkan mulut lebar Loch Ness memakannya. "Setidaknya kau sedang menginap di Istana Buckingham, kan? Kau bisa menyelinap masuk ke kamarnya!" Aku masih bersikeras menyuruhnya mengambil buku mantra Allistor. "Katanya, kamarnya itu telah dipasang sihir pengaman. Siapa yang masuk ke kamarnya tanpa dirinya akan disambar petir!" Francis kembali menakut-nakutiku. "Aku tak takut," Ujarku tegas. Banyak yang berubah dari diriku sekarang. "Aku bukan pengecut lagi seperti dulu! Untuk cinta sejatiku, aku akan berbuat apapun!" Aku bangkit dan berteriak layaknya superhero pembela kebenaran yang sedang jatuh cinta. "Ta-tapi, kau memang mau mati, ya? Aku memang bisa mengajarimu cara menjadi pelayan, tapi soal buku mantra Allistor aku tak bisa—" Aku menarik tangannya dan berlari ke tepi jalan. "Ah, pokoknya kita akan mengambil buku itu sekarang juga!" ujarku dengan semangat. Aku memberhentikan taksi dan memaksa Francis masuk ke taksi. "Buckingham Palace, please," Aku memandang Francis yang kelelahan karena berlari tadi. "Tenang saja, ini pasti akan berhasil," aku tersenyum dengan berani. Francis hanya bisa sweatdrop dan menghela nafas.

Di Istana Buckingham...

Aku memakaikan hoodie ke kepalaku. "Ah, morning, Sir Francis." Seorang penerima tamu membungkuk kepada Francis. Francis hanya tersenyum dan lanjut berjalan. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang sampai ke koridor istana. "Jadi, begini. Aku akan berbincang-bincang terlebih dahulu kepada Allistor, saat aku sudah di kamarnya, aku akan meneleponmu. Nah, Au Revoir!" Ia segera bergegas mencari Allistor di segala penjuru Istana. "He-hei! Lalu aku harus bagaimana?!" jeritku kepadanya tetapi itu sia-sia saja karena dia sudah jauh di ujung koridor. Sialan, dia memang membantuku, tetapi kenapa sekarang aku ditinggalkan disini sendirian seperti patung? Aku hanya bisa celingukan. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Hei, siapa kau?"

Aku membeku. Seseorang mendapatiku. Siapa dia? Aku takut kalau aku akan diusir keluar. Pria itu mendekatiku, lalu memegang pundakku, dan aku sontak berbalik. Astaga. Itu adalah Arthur, dengan setelan jas hitan dan dasi merah darah yang sangat cocok di badannya. Mata emeraldnya menatapku dengan mukanya yang gantengnya-naudzubillahiminzalik. Dan sialnya, tubuhku kehilangan keseimbangan, dan aku mulai terjatuh. Sebelum terjatuh, aku mencoba menarik dasi Arthur supaya aku tidak jatuh. Tapi ternyata, dia juga tak bisa menahanku, dan dia menubrukku. Saat itu juga kami saling bertatapan muka. Astaga, muka kami sangat dekat, dan aku masih memegang dasinya. "Ehm, Alfred, sedang apa kau disini?" Arthur masih belum bangun. Aku melepaskan tanganku dari dasinya, mencoba untuk tidak menatapnya. "A-aku, sedang berjalan-jalan di istana dengan Francis tadi," Kuharap itu alasan yang bisa membuat Arthur percaya. "Kapan kau datang ke London? Seharusnya kau memberitahuku terlebih dahulu!" ujarnya dengan santai. Dia melipat kedua tangannya di dadaku, dan menaruh dagunya di atas kedua tangannya. "A-aku belum sempat memberitahumu, maaf. Tapi bisakah kau bangkit segera? Ini Istana Buckingham! Bagaimana jika ada pelayanmu yang melihat kita seperti ini dan salah mengira—" Jari telunjuknya menempel di bibirku. "Ini Istanaku, Alfred. Aku bebas melakukan apa saja yang kumau. Lagipula, pelayan disini kan tinggal sedikit, selebihnya bakal kucari di ajang pencarian nanti…" Ia tersenyum. Astaga, aku harus memastikan bahwa ini bukan di surge. Karena sekarang ada malaikat yang sedang menggodaku. "Ayolah Arthur, apa kau sedang menggodaku? Ini sangaaaat membosankan," Aku mengeluarkan segala basa-basiku, berusaha untuk membuatnya marah dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Karena kau tahu, aku sudah mulai bergairah sekarang.

"Membosankan, yah?" Dia mengubah posisinya agak naik keatas. Oh, badan kami menempel seutuhnya. Termasuk 'itu', kau tahu apa yang kau maksud. Mukaku mulai memerah dan aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Tetapi itu sia-sia saja dan malah membuatku semakin bergairah karena 'itu' kami terus bergesek setiap kali aku bergerak. Akhinya aku memilih diam membeku. "Akan kutunjukkan hal yang asyik yang takkan membuatmu bosan," Muka Arthur terlihat sangat liar. Apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadaku? Oh tuhan, aku masih belum siap!

"KRIIIING"

Handphone ku berdering. Ada telepon. Aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Ha-halo?"

' _Hei! Ini aku Francis! Aku sudah berada di kamarnya dan dia sedang diberi tugas oleh Ratu, jadi cepatlah kemari!_ '

"Ba-baiklah…."

Dengan segera aku bangkit dan menatap Arthur sekali lagi. "Maaf Arthur, aku harus pergi ke tempat Francis sekarang. Bye," dia kelihatan sedikit kecewa. Dia pun segera bangkit dan membenarkan dasinya yang tadi kutarik. "Baiklah. Bye," Aku segera berlari menuju kamar Allistor. Francis merusak waktu-waktu romantisku, tetapi ini justru awal untuk cerita hidupku, menjadi wanita untuk mengikuti ajang pencarian pelayan pribadi baru Arthur dan menjadi istrinya!

Bersambung—

N/B

HALOHA! SALAM TELOLET :v /bukan

Selamat liburan! Liburan ini Auth bersemangat buat ngetik, especially this story. Auth lagi demen UKUS, apalagi Maid America. Setelah ketemu dojinnya, rasanya mau meledak. Demo, sekarang Auth lagi sakit :'v tapi, itu ga akan menghalangi Auth untuk ngetik FF ini! Betewe, sankyuu udah mau baca FF ini! Setidaknya untuk cerita ini selang 2 hari tiap chapter soalnya Auth bergairah banget ngetik ini :v Pai pai! ^^/

Auth Merica

12 Des 2016


End file.
